The Ticklish Sellout
by wwetickler30
Summary: Seth finds himself in a ticklish situation after joining The Authority and turning his back on his Shield brethren. Contains tickling and swearing...don't like it, don't read!
1. Seth Gets Punished

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey boys and girls...I'm back with a fluffy story starring Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. It involves tickling and swearing. You know the drill: read and review! **BELIEVE IN DEAN AMBROSE, ROMAN REIGNS AND SETH ROLLINS!**]**

The last thing Seth Rollins remembered before losing consciousness was heading to his vehicle after a grueling Crossfit workout. He vaguely recalled a black van speeding towards him and a hooded figure dressed completely in black jumped out of the back and struck him on the head, knocking him out. The figure placed his limp body in the back of the van and the driver sped off.

Hours passed and Seth awoke to find that he had been bound to a padded trainer's table. His workout shirt had been stripped off and discarded on the floor, leaving him still clad in his gym shorts, underwear, socks and sneakers. A strip of duct tape had been placed over his mouth, leaving him unable to call for help. It felt like an eternity before he realized that he was not alone. The black figure had mysteriously appeared on Seth's left side, its eyes roaming over Seth's trapped form.

"Hmm…looks to me like you've found yourself in quite a pickle, haven't you Sethie." The figure taunted.

Seth's eyes grew wide as he recognized the voice. Surely it couldn't be…

Sure enough, the figure removed its hood to reveal…the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. Which means the driver had to have been Roman Reigns!

As if he had read Seth's mind, Roman appeared on the other side. He reached over and ripped the duct tape off, smirking as Seth let out a cry of pain.

"God damn, Roman! That freakin' hurt!" he growled, tasting a miniscule amount of blood on his lips.

"Aww…did we hurt the poor sellout?" Dean taunted.

"Ha ha…very funny, Ambrose. You mind telling me what I'm doing here?" Seth asked dryly.

"We're here to teach you a lesson, of course." Dean replied with a smirk.

"And it requires me being tied down? Why, you afraid I'm gonna kick your ass?" Seth retorted.

"Like you could kick my ass, Rollins, or Dean's ass, for that matter." Roman chuckled.

"If that's the case, let me go and we'll find out!" Seth challenged, struggling against his restraints.

"Sorry, Sethie boy…no can do!" Dean told him, running a finger down Seth's left arm.

Seth flinched as Dean's fingertip lightly grazed his bicep. Roman and Dean shared a knowing look, grinning at each other before turning back towards Seth.

"A little sensitive there, Sethie?" Dean teased.

"Pshh…of course not!" Seth lied.

"Oh really…what was that when I ran my finger down your arm, huh? Is Mr. 'Money in the Bank' ticklish?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Seth.

"To borrow a phrase from you, 'nope'." Seth replied, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

In the 2 years that Seth, Roman and Dean spent as 'The Shield', neither Dean nor Roman knew that Seth was horrendously ticklish. He absolutely hated being tickled and would freak out whenever someone found out about it.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I did that again, would you?" Dean asked.

Seth braced himself as Dean again ran his finger down Seth's bicep. Only this time, Seth let out a less-than-manly squeak.

"Well, whaddya know, Dean. Sethie's ticklish after all." Roman smirked.

"C'mon, guys. You're really gonna resort to tickling me just to teach me a lesson? Seriously?" Seth argued.

"Well, yeah! I mean, we can't miss this opportunity, now can we!" Dean chuckled, drilling his fingers into the hollows of his armpits, causing him to burst out laughing.

"STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STOP!" Seth pleaded, trying to free his arms from their torment.

"Aww…does that tickle? Is the big bad sellout ticklish?" Dean taunted as he sped up the torture.

After a few minutes, Dean paused, allowing Seth to catch his breath.

"Hmm…where else should we try, Roman?" Dean pretended to think.

"How about his ribs? Allow me!" Roman replied, forming his hands into claws.

Seth shook his head as Roman began clawing at his sensitive ribs, occasionally digging his fingers into the spaces in between.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Roman teased.

Seth's body shook from side to side, trying to get away from Roman's tickling hands and fingers, to no avail. At this point, sweat was dripping down his face, which was turning red from all the laughter.

His voice hit a new volume when he felt Dean's hands spider tickling his sculpted abs.

"Ohshitohshitohshit! FUUUUUUUCK!" he screamed out as Dean placed his mouth on Seth's stomach and blew a few raspberries.

Meanwhile, Roman's hands had crept down to Seth's hips and began probing the sensitive skin there, causing Seth to buck off the table momentarily.

"Ooooh…looks like I found a hot spot!" Roman informed Dean, repeating his actions over and over again, getting the same result every time.

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP! I can't take anymore!" Seth managed to get out.

The two former 'Shield' members halted their torture, giving their captive a respite. Dean grabbed a water bottle and unscrewed the cap before pressing the bottle to Seth's lips. The cool, refreshing water felt good going down his throat, which was now scratchy and irritated due to the amount of screaming and laughing he was doing.

"Okay…I think I've…learnt my…lesson now…guys!" he panted.

Roman and Dean looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Seth, we're far from done!" Roman told him, walking towards Seth's bound feet.

"Hey hey hey! Nonononononono! You stay away from there!" Seth ordered him, watching as Roman untied Seth's sneakers.

Roman paid him no heed as he removed one sneaker, then the other. Before discarding the shoes on the floor, he removed the lace from one with the intent of tying Seth's big toes together at some point. Dean, meanwhile, had grabbed a black bag and brought it over to Roman. He opened the bag and pulled out two stiff turkey feathers and a roll of duct tape. He ripped off a piece of duct tape and walked back over to Seth's head.

"Sorry, Sethie boy. I gotta bad feeling this is gonna get real loud!" he said, taping Seth's mouth.

Seth grunted underneath his gag as Dean headed back down to his feet. He began giggling nervously, strictly out of habit, even though his feet had yet to be touched.

"You must have some insanely ticklish feet, being that I haven't even tickled you yet!" Dean taunted.

Seth's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he felt a single finger scratch against his left foot. Then another finger was added and another; before long, there were five fingers torturing Seth's left sole. Roman wasted little time before adding his fingers to the mix. Now both feet were being mercilessly tickled and all Seth could do was lay there and laugh.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality, only minutes, Dean and Roman decided to remove Seth's socks, much to his chagrin. He tried to wiggle his feet around in an attempt to make the removal that much more difficult. Roman merely held down Seth's ankles, allowing Dean to yank the socks off without problem. He then grabbed the shoelace and tied Seth's big toes together before tying the other ends of the lace to Seth's bonds. Finally, he grabbed the feathers and handed one to Roman.

"Tickle tickle tickle Sethie boy!" Roman taunted as he and Dean began running the feathers up and down Seth's defenseless feet.

The room filled with muffled laughter as the feathers tortured every single inch of his ticklish tootsies. The laughter would intensify every time a new spot was discovered, particularly around his arches and underneath his toes. He wildly bucked around as a feather slipped in between his toes. Dean flipped over his feather to the quill side and began writing 'I am a ticklish sellout' on the bottom of Seth's right foot, sending him into hysterics. Poor Seth was in agony, having his most sensitive spot tickled mercilessly. It soon became too much for him to handle and he promptly passed out.

When Seth awoke, he found himself next to his vehicle in the Crossfit parking lot, clothes still intact. _Maybe it was just a nightmare or something_, he thought as he got into his vehicle. A text message alert on his phone startled him out of his thoughts and he dug through his gym bag for his phone. His eyes bugged out as he read the message. Besides the message, there was also a picture of him passed out on the table with Roman and Dean standing on either side, identical grins on their faces. The message read:

Thanks for a fun time, sellout! Hope to tickle you again soon! D &amp; R

Seth growled as he threw his cell phone down in frustration before tearing out of the parking lot. As the old saying goes, 'payback's a bitch!'


	2. Tickling Two Birds With One Feather

**[Author's note: Who knew that Seth Rollins was so darn ticklish, eh? ;) Here's the second and final chapter of this two-shot and Seth gets his revenge. Don't forget to read and review. **BELIEVE IN DEAN AMBROSE, ROMAN REIGNS AND SETH ROLLINS!**]**

It had been several weeks since Seth's torture and he was determined to get back at his former teammates. How dare they embarrass him by exploiting his weakness! As he paced back and forth, trying to come up with a plan, a conversation that he'd had with them some time ago popped into his head.

_"Ugh…I need to do something manly. Renee dragged me to one of those pedicure places in the mall. There's nothing worse than being the only guy." Dean complained to Seth and Roman._

_"How'd it go?" Roman asked him._

_"Terrible! I will never let her talk me into doing something like that again! It was torture!" he replied with a shudder._

_"C'mon man…it couldn't have been that bad." Seth playfully teased him._

_"Dude, have you ever had a pedicure before?" Roman asked Seth._

_Seth shook his head. His feet were insanely ticklish, but he wasn't about to reveal that to Roman and Dean._

_"You have no idea, man. I mean, soaking your feet in the water isn't so bad. It's pretty relaxing, to be honest. It's when they put that goddamn scrub on your feet, all hell breaks loose. I almost broke the damn chair handles when she was using the file. I knew my feet were sensitive, but holy shit! Meanwhile, Renee's in the chair next to me, acting as if nothing is going on! How women can deal with such torture is beyond me. At least the foot massage was nice." Dean explained._

_"Uce, I was the exact same way when my girl took me. The instant that scrub touched my feet, I nearly leapt out of the chair. I was trying so hard not to kick the technician in the face. I came thisclose!" Roman reminisced, pinching his thumb and forefinger together._

_"Aww…is the big bad Samoan a little ticklish on his feet?" Dean taunted, lightly shoving him._

_"Shut up, Dean. You're not the only one!" Roman growled in response._

_"You poor things. We need to get you a few rounds of drinks and have ourselves a guy's night out!" Seth exclaimed, trying to cheer them up._

_"Now you're talking!" Dean cheered, clapping the two-toned man on the back as they made their way to the concession area for their match._

Seth smiled to himself as he remembered that particular bit of information about his former brethren. Now it was just a matter of putting his plan into action.

He had enlisted the help of Kane and Big Show (after paying them off, of course). The plan was simple: knock out Dean and Roman before taking them to his secret hideout where he would dish out his revenge.

The three members of The Authority waited in the arena parking lot for Dean and Roman. Then, without warning, they attacked. A flurry of punches and kicks ensued before the two former Shield members found themselves unconscious on the pavement. With assistance from J &amp; J security, they threw Dean and Roman's bodies into the back of the van before Joey, Jamie and Seth drove off into the night.

When they arrived at the warehouse, Joey and Jamie helped Seth strap Dean and Roman to padded trainer's tables before taking the van back to the rental place. As he waited for the two men to regain consciousness, he gathered up his toolbox. Inside were feathers and an electric toothbrush.

Dean was the first to awake. His senses were on full alert when he realized that his wrists were strapped above his head. He looked over to his left and noticed that Roman had been strapped down as well, both men stripped of their shirts (and tactical vest, in Roman's case). A few seconds later, Roman awoke as well. They began to struggle against their restraints when they heard an evil chuckle in front of them.

"Struggle all you want, but you ain't going anywhere!" Seth taunted, watching as the two former Shield members tried to free themselves.

"Rollins, when I get free, I'm gonna-" Dean began.

"What? What are you gonna do, Ambrose? Nothing! That's what you're gonna do. Besides laugh, that is." Seth sinisterly replied.

At that moment, Dean and Roman knew exactly what Seth meant. Only a few weeks ago, they had tied Seth down in the same manner and…oh shit! The looks on their faces made him laugh.

"What's the matter, fellas? Are you afraid of a little tickle torture?" he mocked, walking in between the two tables.

"Go to hell, Rollins!" Roman spat, prompting the two-toned man to smile.

"Looks like you wanna be first, Reigns. I'm gonna enjoy making you suffer. Here comes the tickle monster!" he teased, lightly running his fingers up and down Roman's underarms.

Roman bit his lip in an attempt to keep his laughter from escaping. He hated being held down and tickled. It reminded him of all the times his older siblings would pin him down and tickle the crap out of him.

"Come on, Romie. I know this tickles. Just laugh for me, big man." Seth taunted, drawing circles around the hollows.

Roman shook his head, his resolve fading away with each circle of his armpits. In all honesty, there wasn't one place on Roman's body that wasn't ticklish. He had spent years and years trying to hide it, except where his siblings were concerned.

"You leave me no choice, I'm afraid." Seth informed him, drilling his index fingers directly into the center of Roman's pits.

A healthy stream of laughter flowed out of Roman's mouth as Seth tortured his underarms.

"NO PLEAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STAHAHAHA STOP! N-NO MOAHAHAHAHAHA MORE!" he cackled.

"That's enough, Rollins!" Dean commanded.

"What's that? You want some of this too, Ambrose? You're the boss!" Seth replied cheekily, reaching over and digging one hand into Dean's underarm.

The room was soon filled with raucous laughter as both men were being tortured simultaneously. Seth could hardly contain his glee as he reduced his former teammates to nothing more than giggling messes.

"I suppose I should let you take a minute to catch your breath, huh. Wouldn't want you passing out before the grand finale, now would we." He notified them.

"Please just let us go, Seth. I can't take any more of this." Roman pleaded.

"Not a chance, Roman. I'm just getting warmed up! Now, how ticklish are these ribs of yours, huh?" he inquired, clawing at the flesh in between his ribs.

His actions were rewarded with less than manly giggles from the 265 pound Samoan. He flopped around, trying to escape from the torturous sensation. Then Seth turned around and began clawing at Dean's ribs with no reaction.

"Sorry, Sethie boy, but my ribs aren't ticklish." Dean smirked.

"Maybe they aren't, but I bet your _sides_ are!" Seth crowed, running his fingers up and down Dean's sides.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH SHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT! STAHAHAHAHA!" he chortled.

"What's that? I can't understand you!" Seth taunted him.

"STAHAHAHAHAP PLEASE! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" Dean begged, tears running down his face.

"To borrow a phrase from you, 'nope'! Just one more spot before the big finish!" Seth responded, grabbing a feather and the toothbrush out of his toolbox, which had been sitting on the floor in between the tables.

Dean struggled as the feather began running up and down his very ticklish stomach. It was his most ticklish spot; that, and his feet. Even as an adult, he dreaded going to the doctor and having an abdominal exam. The instant the doctor would begin pressing on his abdomen, he would giggle uncontrollably.

"Oooh…looks like I found a hot spot, didn't I!" Seth gloated, flipping the feather over.

"Nohohohohohohohope!" Dean giggled, his breath hitching as the quill scratched against his lower stomach, right above the waistline of his jeans.

"By the way, Deanie…do you know what my favorite fruit is?" Seth teasingly asked him.

"Oh no…nononononononononononono!" Dean shook his head frantically.

"RASPBERRIES!" Seth cried as he pressed his lips against Dean's belly and blew several raspberries.

The table shook as Dean tried to escape from the ticklish torment. His laughter went through the roof as Seth blew several more. Then he used the feather to probe the area in and around his belly button. By this point, a thin coat of sweat had appeared on Dean's chest and stomach, making him even more sensitive to the tickling.

"How about your stomach, Roman? Are you just as ticklish as Dean?" Seth questioned, turning on the toothbrush and placing it on Roman's abs.

Roman nearly leapt out of his skin as the tiny bristles scrubbed over his belly.

"OH GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOD! MAKE IT STOP! PLEAHAHAHAHA!" he roared as the bristles penetrated his navel.

He could feel his skin being soaked with perspiration, his sensitivity nearly quadrupling because of it. He was almost positive that if he hadn't pissed himself silly by now, it would happen eventually.

After 10 more minutes of torture, Seth set the toothbrush down and went to grab some bottled water.

"Oh shit…I haven't been tickled this bad…since I was a kid!" Roman told Dean, panting.

"I can't remember the last time I was tickled this much. Didn't realize how ticklish I was until now." Dean replied with a tiny chuckle.

Just then, Seth returned with the bottles. He unscrewed the caps and allowed them to drink, preventing them from damaging their voices any further. When they were finished, he threw the bottles away.

"Time for your final torture, boys. I've saved the best spot for last, don't you think?" Seth asked them as he walked down to their bound feet.

"Seth, please. You don't have to do this!" Roman begged, struggling as Seth began untying his wrestling boots.

"Oh, I think I do. Besides, I've been dying to find out how ticklish your feet are ever since Dean mentioned that pedicure escapade!" Seth teased, untying Dean's wrestling boots.

"And boy am I wishing I had kept my mouth shut..." Dean muttered, causing Roman to glare at him.

Once both pairs of boots had been untied, Seth removed them and tossed them onto the floor.

"Let's play a game called 'whose feet are more ticklish: Roman's or Dean's.' Who wants to go first?" he asked, looking between the two men.

Without waiting for an answer, he dug his fingers into Roman's socked feet, causing the big man to cackle louder than he had ever done before. The laughter increased as Seth probed around Roman's arches.

"Ooh…looks like Roman's feet are pretty ticklish. Let's see if Dean's are worse, shall we?" he taunted.

Dean shook his head frantically as Seth began torturing his feet. He was wiggling them around as best as he could while being restrained. But Seth was a master, following every move that Dean's feet made.

"Hmm…it seems like they're pretty equal. But what if I remove your socks? Whose feet are more ticklish then?" Seth teased, ripping off both Dean and Roman's socks.

"Oh shit…I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…" Dean muttered to himself, closing his eyes tightly.

Seth ran a single fingertip down the sweaty center of Dean's left foot, eliciting a string of profanity, mixed with laughter.

"FUUUUUUUCK! Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!" he guffawed.

The laughter reached near ear-shattering heights as all ten fingers were introduced to both naked soles. Dean nearly leapt off the table as Seth stuck a feather in between his toes.

"NOT THAT! NOT THE TOES! OH FUCK! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" he wheezed, his voice weakening.

"Seems to me that they should call you the 'Luna-ticklish Fringe' instead!" Seth quipped, grabbing the other feather he had been using earlier and began to scribble on Dean's feet with the quill sides, driving him absolutely insane. The torture soon became too much for him to withstand and he began to fade. Within seconds, he had passed out.

"Well, I would say you're the winner, but I'm still dying to tickle the hell out of your feet!" Seth told Roman, who was sweating bullets.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as the feathers attacked his insanely ticklish tootsies.

Sometime during the torture of his feet, Roman had passed out. He found himself and Dean lying on the concrete of the arena parking lot. Their clothes were intact, as were their socks and wrestling boots.

"You alright, uce?" he asked Dean as they made their way to their vehicle.

"Yeah, I think so. That was intense!" he replied.

"Well, let's just hope that it's over between us and Seth. I've been tickled enough to last a lifetime." Roman chuckled.

"Amen to that!" Dean agreed.


End file.
